Die Klassenfahrt
by Amicelli
Summary: Meine 2. ff. Spock (16) und Rachel (15) lernen sich kennen. Lest einfach mal... COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

A/N: Hab diese ff jetzt mal zu ST gesteckt... hatte keine Ahnung zu welchem ich das stecken sollte...  
  
Die Klasse 9  
  
Die Klassentüren wurden lärmend zugeschlagen. Lachen und begeistertes Gekreisch hallte durch die Flure der Roosevelt High School in Atlanta.  
  
Es war Pause. Und somit Zeit, mal richtig die Sau raus zulassen. Was auch alle mit Feuereifer taten. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler der 9. Klassenstufe hockten auf den Tischen des Erdkunde Raumes und taten ein übriges zum Lärm.  
  
Mr Rush, der allgemein beliebte Erdkunde Lehrer, rollte schon einmal vorsorglich mit den Augen. In den Pausen war diese Klasse kaum zu ertragen. Diese Klasse produzierte wirklich mit Abstand den größten Lärm.  
  
Er straffte die Schultern und betrat den Raum. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde es still und alle rannten zu ihren angestammten Plätzen.  
  
So laut wie sie in den Pausen waren, so aufmerksam konnten sie auch dem Unterricht folgen. Mr Rush lächelte. Im großen und ganzen war diese Klasse wirklich okay.  
  
Er begann mit seinem Unterricht, als plötzlich zwei Nachzügler in die Klasse geplatzt kamen.  
  
"Entschuldigung", kam es wie aus einem Mund. "Die Stufenversammlung hat länger gedauert als normal."  
  
Mr Rush nickte, und die beiden Klassensprecher- ein blonder Junge und ein brünettes Mädchen- huschten zu ihren Plätzen.  
  
Das Mädchen blieb an ihrem Tisch stehen.  
  
"Hey. Wer bist du denn?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Spock. Ich bin neu."  
  
"Finde ich gut", lachte das Mädchen ausgelassen und schwang sich auf den Stuhl neben den Neuen. "Dann muss ich endlich nicht mehr alleine sitzen."  
  
Sie zog die Erdkunde Sachen heraus und begann sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Doch kaum war Mr Rush wieder im Thema, riss sie aus ihrem Collegeblock ein Stück Zettel heraus und begann schnell etwas darauf zu kritzeln.  
  
Schnell warf sie ihn zu einem blonden Mädchen, das in der Nähe saß, und die Aktion grinsend beobachtet hatte, hinüber. Diese fing ihn auf.  
  
Zwei Minuten landete das Antwortschreiben auf dem Tisch der Nachzüglerin.  
  
***  
  
"Ey. Erdkunde war ja wohl mal wieder zum Einschlafen, was? Ich hatte meine Augen schon auf Halbmast!" Das blonde Mädchen setzte sich auf den Tisch ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Jepp, ätzend. Was sagste zu Freitag?"  
  
"Geht klar. Ich werde meine Mum n bisschen bearbeiten... ." Beide Mädchen lachten.  
  
"Naja... kann was geben.... . Ey, Kumpel. Wie heißte nochmal? Spock?" Tracy fixierte den Neuen.  
  
Dieser sah auf. "Ja?"  
  
"Gut. Woher kommst du eigentlich? Und warum wechselst du mitten im Jahr die Schule?"  
  
"Ich bin von Vulkan", kam die prompte Antwort. "Und gewechselt habe ich, weil wir umgezogen sind."  
  
"Puh. Kenne ich. Das ist hart, mitten im Jahr. Man wird von allen blöde angeguckt."  
  
"Ach komm, Rae. Wir waren doch echt nett zu euch, oder?"  
  
Rae grinste. "Jepp. Nachdem euch der Rush zusammen gepfiffen hat."  
  
"Ups. Hach ja, war ne tolle Standpauke."  
  
Beide grinsten in Erinnerung.  
  
"Na denne." Tracy verschwand. Der nächste Lehrer betrat den Klassenraum. Geschichte.  
  
Rae rollte entnervt mit den Augen.  
  
"Nach deiner Reaktion zu urteilen nicht gerade dein Lieblingsfach?", fragte ihr neuer Mitschüler.  
  
"Der Kandidat erhält 100 Gummipunkte", gab Rae zurück. "Findest du Geschichte etwa toll?"  
  
"Ich finde, es gibt schlimmere Fächer."  
  
"Auch wieder wahr."  
  
***  
  
Drei Stunden später saßen alle in der Kantine und bequatschten den Neuen. Schließlich wurde es Rae zu bunt. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu genau an ihren Ersten Schultag an der neuen Schule. Rae war sich total verloren vorgekommen und mit Fragen nur so bestürmt worden. Sie hätte sich gefreut etwas Unterstützung zu erhalten.  
  
"Hey. Jetzt lasst Spock doch mal mit euren Fragen in Ruhe. So was nervt echt tierisch."  
  
Ihre Freunde verstummten und machten im Chor "Uuh".  
  
"Na, Rae. Was geht?"  
  
"Hey, Josh. So lala. Geht bei dir was?"  
  
"Nur n Baseballspiel", lachte der ebenfalls brünette Junge.  
  
"Am Wochenende?", fragte das Mädchen und ignorierte die Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Aber wenigstens hatten sie aufgehört, den armen Kerl zu traktieren.  
  
"Am Freitag. Gegen die Elynor High. Das wird n Gemetzel!"  
  
"Du Armer. Noch vor der Klassenfahrt?"  
  
"Jaah. Muss wohl sein."  
  
"Mein Beileid haste jedenfalls."  
  
"Danke sehr, Rae. Ich kann's gebrauchen."  
  
Damit verschwand er zum Nachbartisch. Rae wandte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden um.  
  
"J hat n Spiel?", fragte Tracy. "Können wir uns das ansehen?"  
  
"Oh Mann. Weißte wie viele Spiele ich mir schon angesehen hab? Außerdem haben wir am Freitag sieben Stunden, das können wir sowieso knicken, weil das Spiel um 13.00 Uhr anfängt."  
  
"Scheiße." Tracy sah entnervt drein.  
  
"Kannst ihn ja fragen, wie es gelaufen ist. Joshy gibt dir bestimmt mit Freude Auskunft."  
  
***  
  
"Ähm, Rae?"  
  
Spock holte sie auf dem Rückweg zum Englisch Klassenzimmer ein. "Ich wollte mich bedanken."  
  
"Wofür denn?" Rae sah den Vulkanier verwundert an.  
  
"Das vorhin in der Cafeteria. Ich war echt froh, als du ihnen gesagt hast, das sie aufhören sollen."  
  
"Keine Ursache. Sag mal, du gehörst ja jetzt in unsere Klasse. Fährst du dann mit auf Klassenfahrt?"  
  
"Doch, klar. Ich hoffe, ich lerne euch dann etwas besser kennen. Ihr kennt euch ja schon seit drei oder mehr Jahren."  
  
Rae grinste. "Keine Panik. So schlimm wie wir erscheinen, sind wir nicht." 


	2. Die Fahrt nach Vancouver

So, hier geht's weiter.... Have fun!  
  
Die Fahrt nach Vancouver  
  
"Tracy! Endlich! Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr!" Rae sprang auf ihre Freundin zu.  
  
"Ach was. Ich kann dich doch nicht hängen lassen."  
  
"Gut zu hören."  
  
Die Bushaltestelle wimmelte von Jugendlichen.  
  
Die beiden Klassen des 9. Jahrgangs gingen auf Klassenfahrt. Die eine nach Kanada, die andere wurde vorher in Seattle abgesetzt.  
  
"Ich freu mich schon auf Vancouver!" Tracy stellte ihren Koffer mit Schwung ab.  
  
"Jepp. Ich auch. Das wird bestimmt cool."  
  
Sie bestiegen den Doppeldecker Bus. Rae hatte ihnen schon Plätze im unteren Teil reserviert.  
  
"Ich weiß ja, dass dir oben schlecht wird", sagte sie und schmunzelte.  
  
"Puh. Danke. Ey, Josh. Wie ist das Spiel gelaufen?"  
  
"Super." Josh wandte sich auf der Treppe kurz um. "Wir haben gewonnen." Bevor Tracy fragen konnte wie viel, war er schon verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich in einen Sitz.  
  
"Sind die belegt?" Sie deutete auf die beiden Sitze gegenüber.  
  
"Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber es sind ja auch noch nicht alle da."  
  
"Yeah. Hauptsache es kommt keiner aus der Para dahin."  
  
"Nee. Die sind alle schon oben. Ich hab gehört wie die Hamilton durchgezählt hat."  
  
"Hallo." Sie wurden unterbrochen. "Ist hier noch frei?"  
  
Beide Mädchen sahen in das Gesicht des Vulkaniers.  
  
"Nee, hier ist noch frei."  
  
Rae schmiss schnell ihre Sachen von dem Doppelsitz. "Kannste dich hinsetzen und es dir gemütlich machen für die nächsten 24 Stunden."  
  
"Danke." Erleichtert setzte sich Spock hin.  
  
"Ich glaub's nicht!" Rae sprang auf und aus dem Bus hinaus.  
  
"Was sollte das denn?" Verwundert sah Tracy Spock an, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Tracy runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend bekam ihrer Freundin die Busluft schon jetzt nicht mehr.... Da tauchte Rae wieder auf. Sie schwenkte eine Decke und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Sitz fallen.  
  
"Ich vergaß meine Decke", erklärte sie lachend.  
  
"Tolpatsch!"  
  
"Pass bloß auf, Trace, sonst lass ich dich in der Nacht frieren!"  
  
"Oha. Nein, danke. Lieber nicht!"  
  
Mrs Hamilton begann noch einmal durch zu zählen.  
  
"Wir sind vollständig", meinte sie dann zu dem Busfahrer, der den Bus anfahren ließ.  
  
"Juhu." Tracy winkte übermütig nach draußen. "Eine Woche Ruhe vor meinem kleinen Bruder. Arme Rae."  
  
"Yeah." Rae rollte mit den Augen. "Zu blöd aber auch."  
  
"Wird schon werden. Kannst ihm ja aus dem Weg gehen. Oder ihn ärgern."  
  
"Also das was ich seiner Ansicht nach ständig mache."  
  
"Eine Runde Mitleid", flachste Tracy und kuschelte sich unter Rae's Decke. Rae sah nach draußen. Dort flitzten die ersten Schilder des Highway vorbei. Bald wechselte der Fahrer auf den Interstate.  
  
"Durch was für Staaten fahren wir eigentlich?" Die Frage kam von Spock. Rae löste den Blick von der Landschaft, wandte sich ihm zu und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Du kannst ja mal nach fragen. Hauptsache ist doch, das wir ankommen."  
  
"Möglichst heile."  
  
"Du olle Pessimistin!"  
  
"Jepp. Ein bisschen Unruhe verbreiten ist doch auch mal ganz schön."  
  
"Wenn du denkst, das du das bei mir schaffst, Trace... Viel Spass."  
  
***  
  
Nach drei Stunden Fahrt senkte sich die Nacht herein. Zwei weitere Stunden später waren alle am Gähnen und rollten sich zum Schlafen zusammen.  
  
Rae hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, das sie schon schlief.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie Rae in dieser Enge so gut schlafen kann." Sie legte den Kopf an Rae's Schulter. "Ich jedenfalls kann es nicht!"  
  
"Mach einfach die Augen zu, dann merkst du es nicht mehr so", kam die Antwort von Spock, der die Augen auch schon auf Halbmast hatte. Der Tag war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen. Hätte er vorher nicht gedacht, dass man von so viel sitzen so müde werden könnte.  
  
"Okay. Versuchen kann man es ja mal." Sie schloss ebenfalls die Augen.  
  
Doch zwei Stunden später- in denen sie wirklich fest geschlafen hatte- riss sie die Augen wieder auf. Ihr Magen rebellierte.  
  
"Mist!", murmelte sie, "daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Verdammt!"  
  
Sie sah zu dem schlafenden Vulkanier hinüber und nagte an ihrer Lippe herum.  
  
"Spock?"  
  
Schläfrig sah er auf. "Ja? Was ist?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecke", begann Tracy. "Ich hab nur vergessen, das mir beim Rückwärtsfahren und dabei schlafen immer total schlecht wird. Kannst du mit mir den Platz tauschen?"  
  
Spock setzte sich auf. "Sicher. Wir wollen ja nicht, das bei dir alles retour kommt."  
  
Die beiden tauschten die Plätze und schliefen sofort wieder ein.  
  
***~~***  
  
Bidde ein klitzekleines Review.... *dackelblick aufsetz* wie soll ich mich sonst verbessern...?? 


	3. 1 Tag: Ankunft in Vancouver

Huhu, da bin ich mal wieder.   
Franzi: danke für deine reviews. Danke, danke!! knutscha   
Saavik-3259: Hilfe!! Kannst du etwa Gedanken lesen...??? Das war jetzt echt unheimlich zitter Genauso geht's nämlich weiter... gg   
Und an all die anderen, die nicht reviewt haben: schämt euch!   
  
1. Tag: Ankunft in Vancouver  
  
Strahlend schön senkte sich der Morgen herein. Blinzelnd und niesend- wenn die Sonne sie an der Nase kitzelte- wachten alle auf und sahen sich an. Im oberen Teil des Busses brach ein heiteres Gelächter aus, was nur zu sehr an die Pausen erinnerte.  
  
"Eure Haare! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Josh sah seinen Klassenkameraden an und fiel vor Lachen vom Sessel.  
  
"Du siehst auch nicht besser aus, J!"  
  
Im unteren Teil dagegen war noch Ruhe. Doch durch das Gelächter wurde auch Tracy wach, die einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte.  
  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Freundin und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. Wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund als Josh.  
  
Sie zog ihre Digitalkamera heraus und schoß ein Foto. Das konnte ja was geben, wenn Rae aufwachte.  
  
Was auch wenige Minuten später der Fall war. "Weshalb schreien die da oben so herum?", murmelte sie verschlafen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. "Hey, Tracy. Tracy? Weshalb...?"  
  
Sie starrte ihre ihr gegenüber sitzende Freundin an. "Was...? Wer...?"  
  
Sie sah auf den neben sich auch gerade erwachenden Vulkanier und wurde rot. Ihr Kopf hatte wohl die ganze Nacht hindurch an seiner Schulter gelegen. Wie peinlich! Dabei wusste doch jeder, dass ein Vulkanier sich nicht gern berühren ließ.  
  
Sie zuckte zurück. "Tut mir leid. Wollte ich nicht". Sie stotterte etwas.  
  
Er musterte sie kurz. "Ist nicht schlimm. Keine Bange."  
  
Rae stütze die Ellbogen auf den Tisch vor sich und formte mit den Lippen das Wort "Schrecklich!".  
  
Tracy sah sie bloß breit grinsend an. "Ach komm. Ihr saht echt niedlich aus."  
  
"Was? Oh Trace, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Du Ungeheuer!"  
  
"Danke, danke. Könnte ich solche Komplimente doch nur öfter von dir bekommen!"  
  
"Kannst du kriegen! Mal was anderes. Wie haste geschlafen? Gestern hab ich dich noch sagen hören, dass du in so einer Enge nicht schlafen kannst."  
  
"Gut. Doch echt. Hatte ja schließlich zwei Sitze. Und du? Bestimmt auch gut, oder?" Sie blinzelte viel sagend zu Spock hinüber, der gerade in seinem Rucksack herum kramte.  
  
"Willste mir was anhängen? Du bist echt unmöglich."  
  
"Ich weiß." Sie zeigte ihrer Freundin das geschossene Foto auf dem Display der Kamera.  
  
"Oh nee. Musstest du das machen?"  
  
"Sieht doch süß aus, ich weiß gar nicht was du hast." Sie betrachtete das Foto. Rae und Spock dicht aneinander gekuschelt.  
  
"Vielleicht war ihm kalt...."  
  
"TRACY!"  
  
"Was?" Unschuldig sah sie Rae an.  
  
"Ich sag dir mal was, muchacha."  
  
"Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig."  
  
Rae wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn der Busfahrer steuerte einen Rastplatz an und alle konnten sich die Beine vertreten.  
  
Der Rest der Busfahrt ging nun schnell vorüber, schon bald ließen sie die kanadische Grenze zurück. Die Parallelklasse hatte schon ihre Jugendherberge bezogen und machte die folgende Woche Seattle unsicher.  
  
Wenig später erreichte auch die andere Klasse endlich Vancouver.  
  
Mit einem erleichterteren "Puh" betraten alle die Herberge. Die Zimmerschlüssel oder besser gesagt Hotelkarten wurden verteilt.  
  
"Hey, cool. Wie im Hotel. Genau solche Karten zum Türen öffnen gibt's da auch!"  
  
Die Leiterin lächelte. "Ja, das sagen sie alle. Ich wünsche einen guten Aufenthalt."  
  
Endlich konnten die Zimmer bezogen werden.  
  
Tracy betrat das Sechser Zimmer als erstes. "Sieht cool aus."  
  
Rae, Deanna, Joan, Diane und Hallie folgten ihr auf dem Fuß. "Wow", meinten alle.  
  
Ellie, die beste Freundin von Hallie, steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. "Hey. Ihr habt ja auch so n cooles Zimmer. Sind geil, nä? Ach, Hal, ich wohne gegenüber in Nummer 10. Bis später dann."  
  
"Ciao, El", kam die Antwort.  
  
Deanna hing den Zettel mit den Namen der Bewohnerinnen an die Tür. So wurden unnötige Klopfmanöver verhindert. Danach gingen alle zum Essen. Sie hatten wirklich Hunger nach der langen Busfahrt.  
  
"Josh!" Rae rief es quer durch den langen Speisesaal. "Welches Zimmer?"  
  
"Nummer 12. Etwas weiter den Gang runter. Und du?"  
  
"Nummer 9. Etwas weiter oben. Sieht euer Zimmer auch so Hammer aus?"  
  
"Klar. Ist doch was anderes als Oakland vor drei Jahren."  
  
"Jepp!"  
  
Schweigend schaufelten alle das Essen in sich hinein, was zwar etwas lasch gewürzt war, ansonsten aber ganz gut schmeckte. Anschließend gab es noch eine kurze Klassenbesprechung und dann waren alle auf ihren Zimmern und redeten noch ein bisschen miteinander.  
  
Doch schon um kurz nach 22 Uhr waren alle wieder am Schlafen.  
  
auf Review- Knopf zeigt Tut auch gar nicht weh!! 


	4. 2 Tag: Oops Cooking is great fun

So... hier geht's mal weiter... :) 2. Tag: Oops / Cooking is great fun... Am nächsten Tag stand als erstes eine Wanderung auf dem Plan. Rund um einen See herum, durch einen Wald und dann betrachteten sie noch eine Burgruine. Im Wald fingen die ersten an zu stöhnen. "Meine Füße. Ich kann nicht mehr! Erbarmen!" Doch wurden sie von den Lehrern erbarmungslos weiter gescheucht. "Das tut euch nur gut nach der langen Busfahrt. Auf geht's!" Rae und Tracy überholten eine Kolonne Jungs und hielten El und Hal von hinten die Augen zu. "Rae und Tracy. Sonst macht das ja keiner", kam die unmittelbare Antwort. Grinsend drehten sie sich um. "Was machen eure Füße?" "Kein Problem. Nur etwas Seitenstechen", antwortete Tracy. "Weder das eine noch das andere." "Rae hat ne saumäßige Kondition", murmelte Tracy. "Jepp. Das kommt vom Training. Du solltest auch mal wieder in nen Verein gehen. Täte dir gut." "Kein Bock." "Nana. Lust kommt dann schon." "Eben. Ich hab das auch mal gesagt, aber jetzt mach ich seit vier Jahren Basketball und es ist voll cool", berichtete Hallie. "Genauso ist bei mir mit Karate", stimmte Rae zu. "Hat man erst mal angefangen, will man gar nicht mehr aufhören!" "Na wenn ich meint..." "Meinen wir!", kam die synchrone Antwort von drei Mädchen. Bei der nächsten Pause rückten die Lehrer mit einer wahren Hiobsbotschaft heraus. "Wir werden heute abend für uns selbst kochen müssen." Das laute Gestöhn verscheuchte vermutlich die Waldtiere aus einem Umkreis von 500 Metern. "Warum das denn?", fragte Steve entsetzt. "Weil die Küchenfeen heute ihren freien Abend haben, lieber Steve. Also was ist? Kocht jemand freiwillig? Spaghetti und Soße dürftet ihr doch hin bekommen?" Rae und Deanna tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Dann gingen ihre Finger hoch. "Okay, zwei Mädchen haben wir. Wie wäre es mit ein- zwei Jungs?" Die Jungs sahen überall hin, nur nicht in Richtung der Lehrer. "Die Jungs haben Angst, dass ihnen was anbrennen könnte", stichelte Deanna um sie zu einer Reaktion zu verleiten. Diese bestand aus einem Schnauben, und das war es dann auch schon. "Na schön. Ehe wir verhungern..." Spock und nach einigem Zögern auch Steve, hoben die Hände. "Schön. Dann ist das Küchenteam komplett. Wer deckt den Tisch und spült?" Das Entsetzten war fast greifbar. Spülen- das war ja noch schlimmer als kochen. Rae und Deanna grinsten. "Kommt schon.... Traut euch!" Nach einigen Wutausbrüchen stand auch dieses Team. Josh, Joan und Will, der allgemein als der Spülkunst nicht mächtig bekannt war. Die umstehenden Schüler feixten. Das Spülteam zog einen Flutsch. "Wir wollen aber nicht! So was ist Frauensache!" Dafür bekam Josh von Rae einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange. Josh grinste und legte einen Arm um Rae, die im Gegenzug einen ihrer Arme um Joshs Hüften wickelte. "Okay. Können wir weiter?" Josh zog Rae mit sich. "Was soll das denn werden?", beschwerte sich Rae bei ihm. Er hielt sie schließlich an den Schultern fest und kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nach an ihres. "Muchacha, wenn du das noch mal vor allen machst, verpasse ich dir mal eine, klar?" "Wir werden sehen, muchacho." Sie machte sich von ihm los und stöberte Tracy auf. Sie sah nicht, dass über Spocks Gesicht ein leichter Schatten fiel und er plötzlich traurig aussah, als er Rae und Josh so vertraut dicht zusammen stehen sah.   
  
  
  
"Was für ne Soße? RAE? Was für ne Soße?" "Tomatensoße, Dee!" "Puh gut." Die beiden werkelten am Herd herum. "Bei diesem Riesen Topf dauert es ja ne Ewigkeit bis das Wasser kocht." "Leider." Die beiden Mädchen kamen zu Spock und Steve um ihnen beim Zuschneiden des Soßengemüses zu helfen. Mürrisch betrachtete Deanna das viele Gemüse was noch zugeschnitten werden musste. "Warum hab ich mich bloß freiwillig gemeldet?" "Tja. Da musste jetzt durch, du armes Huhn." "STEVE!! Halt die Klappe, oder ich vergesse mich!", schnauzte Deanna Steve an. Rae grinste bloß und griff sich einen weiteren Streifen Gemüse. "Hola. Langsam. Sonst bin ich es doch immer, die sich mit Steve in die Haare kriegt!" "Bisschen Abwechslung muss sein." "Ay!" "Ach wie schön. Ihr seid schon fleißig." Josh griente, als er in die Küche hineinsah. "Jupp. Dein Countdown läuft schon!" "Hab trotzdem keinen Bock!" Damit war er wieder verschwunden. "Noch einer!" Rae griff nach einem neuen Streifen Gemüse. Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Ihre und Spocks Hand berührten sich. Blitzschnell zog Rae die Hand zurück und wandte sich mit rotem Kopf zu dem Spaghettiwasser um. Doch das kochte immer noch nicht. _Verdammt. Wieso muss mir so was immer passieren_? Sie rieb über ihr wild klopfendes Herz. _Und was ist das bloß für ein komisches Gefühl? Ich bin doch nicht etwa... Nein, das bin ich nicht!_ "Ey, Rae! Kommst du jetzt mal wieder helfen?" Rae bemerkte, das sie in das Wasser gestarrt hatte ohne es zu bemerken. "Jupp." Sie hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt und huschte wieder an Deannas Seite. "Was wollte Josh vorhin im Wald?" "Pff. Das übliche. 'Wenn du mich haust, hau ich zurück.' " "Echte Liebe." "Igitt. Echt nicht." Wieder ging über Spocks Gesicht ein kurzer Schatten. Doch diesmal hatte Rae es bemerkt und runzelte die Stirn. Fünf Minuten später kochte endlich das Wasser. "Mann oh Mann. Wie viel Pfund Spaghetti sind das bloß?" Deanna starrte auf den Stapel Spaghettipackungen. "Keinen Dunst. Nur hoffentlich genug." "Ausprobieren geht über Studieren." Die Spaghetti landeten im Topf. Nebenan köchelte die Soße schon munter vor sich hin. "Hey, Steve! Nicht alles auf einmal!" Deanna hielt Steves Handgelenk fest. "Das wird doch nie was. Alles der Reihe nach." "Auf deine Verantwortung." Nun gab er das Gemüse langsamer dazu. Spock gab währenddessen den anderen Bescheid, dass es Essen gab. 10 Minuten später wurde endlich aufgedeckt. Die Mitschüler des Kochteams waren schon am Stöhnen gewesen über die Verzögerung. Aber jetzt waren sie ruhig. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass ihre Münder voll waren.   
  
  
  
Rae stellte schmunzelnd ihr schmutziges Geschirr in die Spüle. "Viel Spaß, muchacho", wünschte sie ihm. Josh schmiß sie kurzerhand aus der Küche. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat platzte es fast aus allen Nähten. Anscheinend waren 3/4 der Klasse anwesend. "Hey. Was macht ihr denn alle hier?" Sie kletterte auf ihr Bett, wo schon Tracy saß. "Keine Ahnung. Die kamen plötzlich alle und meinten sie wollten mit uns quatschen." "Aha. Wer fehlt denn? Das Spülteam?" "Jupp. Und außerdem Harvey, Josie, El und Hal. Aber die kommen gleich." "Unsere Bude bricht auseinander!", lachte Rae. Kurz darauf platzen das Spülteam, Josie, Harvey und die Freundinnen dazu. Jetzt war wirklich kaum noch Platz im Zimmer. "Ich wette, die Lehrer wundern sich schon wo wir sind." "Jede Wette, Josh. Wie war das Spülen?" "Cool." "Wer's glaubt..." Josh grinste bloß und zeigte ihr einen Vogel. "Oha!" Erst als die Lehrer um 23 Uhr die Runde machten, kehrten die anderen unter der Ermahnung, es sei schon längst Schlafenszeit, in ihre Zimmer zurück. Doch kaum waren die Lehrer verschwunden, ging die Plauderei auf dem Flur weiter. 


	5. 3 Tag: Blinde Kuh & Nachtwanderung

Schaun mer mal...

**3. Tag: Blinde Kuh & Nachtwanderung**

Dementsprechend müde waren auch alle am nächsten Tag.

Diesmal stand die Besichtigung des Canada Place und des Altstadtviertels Gastown auf dem Tagesplan. Wer wollte durfte danach noch einen kurzen Abstecher nach China Town machen. Alles in allem fanden die meisten diesen Tag total super.

Mit vielen neuen Eindrücken fielen sie abends wieder in die Jugendherberge ein.

Für diesen Abend hatten die Lehrer etwas vorbereitet. Mit viel Gelächter wurden die Kostüme quittiert. Begeistert waren sie auch noch bei der Aufgabenstellung. Doch als dann herauskam, das sie sich blind schminken sollten, schlug die Begeisterung in entsetztes Gequietsche um, was aber bald wieder in Lachen umschlug, als die ersten "Opfer" geschminkt worden waren.

Die Jungs lachten Tränen. Die Mädels sahen aber auch zu komisch aus. Doch El erstickte das Lachen schnell, denn nun waren die Jungs dran.

Josh's entsetztes "Aber wir sind doch Jungs!" wurde komplett ignoriert. Nach vollendetem Werk lagen die Mädchen teilweise vor Lachen am Boden. Die Jungs waren kaum wieder zu erkennen.

"JOSH! Blauer Lidschatten steht dir super! Solltest du öfter tragen!", quietschte Rae unter Kaskaden von Gelächter.

Josh warf sich auf sie und kitzelte sie durch, bis sie sich vor Lachen verschluckte.

"Okay. Ist gut jetzt!" Tracy schubste ihn von der lachenden Rae hinunter.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, das du so kitzlig bist, Rae!" Rae konnte nur nicken. Sie gickste immer noch leise.

Dann zog Tracy sie hoch und musterte sie. "Du siehst echt schräg aus."

Sie hielt ihr einen kleinen Taschenspiegel vors Gesicht. Daraufhin erlitt Rae einen erneuten Lachanfall.

"Luft!", quetschte sie schließlich heraus und stellte sich ans offene Fenster. "Ich kann nicht mehr!" Sie hielt sich den Bauch. "Oh, aua! Josh, ich kille dich."

"Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen?", fragte eine grinsende Deanna. "Willkommen im Club!"

"Jepp." Rae hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas in den Griff bekommen und grinste nur noch verhalten.

"Okay." Mrs Hamilton klatschte in die Hände. "Bevor wir hier weitermachen, geht ihr euch erst mal waschen. Ihr seht wirklich heiß aus!"

Das rief eine neue Welle des Gelächters hervor. Mr Rush schoß noch schnell ein Gruppenfoto von den verunstalteten Schülern und dann hatten alle Mühe, die Schminke vom Gesicht zu bekommen. Mit roten Gesichtern saßen eine Viertelstunde später wieder alle im "Schminkraum", wie er getauft worden war.

"Und zwar haben wir jetzt vor, "Blinde Kuh" zu spielen."

Alle sahen sich verwirrt an. Das war doch ein Kleinkinder Spiel! Die Lehrer blinzelten sich in stillem Unverständnis an. Kein lautes Protestgeschrei?

"Naja, ist doch lustig, oder?" Steve konnte das Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen. "Wo ist der Schal? Ich fang an!"

"Ohjemine!", lachte Hal ausgelassen. Sie sprang auf, verband ihm schnell die Augen und drehte ihn ein paar Mal im Kreis. "So und los geht's!"

Alle sprangen lachend auseinander. Spock runzelte die Stirn. _Menschen! Diese Gewohnheiten werden auch immer verrückter.... Warum nimmt der den Schal nicht einfach ab?_ Die Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Rae kam herbei gesprungen, zog ihn aus der Reichweite von Steves Grapschern und erklärte ihm schnell die Regeln. Völlig fasziniert sah er Rae an, die ihm die letzten eineinhalb Tage aus dem Weg gegangen war und vergaß völlig, das Steve immer näher kam. Er gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als Steve ihn zu fassen bekam.

"Mhm", brummte Steve. "Bei der Stimme einer von den 13 Jungs... Gucken wir doch mal." Er patschte kurz auf Spocks Kopf herum, der ihn verwirrt ansah. _Das kann ja lustig werden!_ Schließlich stupste Steves Hand gegen eins von Spocks Ohrspitzen und zog einmal kurz daran, was einen leisen Schmerzenslaut zur Folge hatte. "Aha!" Steve grinste. "Unser Vulkanier! Spock, du bist dran!" Triumphierend riss er sich den Schal ab und verband Spock die Augen, der sich noch das Ohr rieb.

"Das war unfair!", beschwerte er sich. Steve grinste, was Spock natürlich nicht sehen konnte und drehte ihn ein paar Mal im Kreis herum. "Los, Kumpel!"

Spock blieb stehen und rieb an dem kratzenden Schal. "Hör auf daran herumzufummeln!" Josh! Diese Stimme kam von irgendwo links.

Er wanderte los, zuerst recht zielstrebig, doch dann wurde er von einem der Tische aufgehalten, die an die Wand geschoben worden waren. Ein paar Leute kicherten. Spock rollte die Augen. Es war... entnervend! Er wirbelte blitzschnell herum und tapste wieder los.

Die um ihn herum stehenden Mitschüler sprangen ihm lachend aus dem Weg, als er ankam. So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter, doch schließlich hatte er sein "Opfer" gefunden.

Joan begann zu quietschen, als sie von Spock gepackt wurde. Der arme Vulkanier ahnte nicht, dass sie zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte, die noch kitzliger als Rae waren. Ihr Gequietsch wurde hysterischer, als sie begriff, das es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr gab.

"Erbarmen!", prustete sie. "Nicht anfassen! Ich bin so kitzlig!" Selbst Spock fiel es nun nicht mehr schwer sie zu identifizieren. "Joan", sagte er und nahm sich den Schal ab. Erleichtert übergab er ihn der immer noch lachenden Joanie und sah zu, das er weg kam um nicht noch einmal geschnappt zu werden. Mittlerweile war auch Joan auf Beutefang gegangen.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war sie fündig geworden. Sie stupste ihrem Gegenüber in die Rippen. Doch da tat sich nichts. Kein Lachen, kein Ausweichen, nichts. Joan überlegte. Rae stand ihr gegenüber und versuchte krampfhaft das Lachen zu verbeißen.

"Mhm." Joan befühlte ihr Gesicht. "Schwierig. Gebt mal nen Tipp."

"Anfangsbuchstabe R!" "Danke Josh! Also R... Und ein Mädchen."

Sie grübelte. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

"Rae!"

"Bingo." Sie zog Joan den Schal von den Augen. "Gratulation, Joanie!"

Sie ließ sich die Augen verbinden und stromerte dann ebenfalls los. Auch sie hatte bald jemanden gefangen.

"Aha. Ich weiß schon. Josh!"

"Mensch!" Josh zog eine Schnute. "Das war jetzt echt langweilig." "Machs besser!"

Sie verband ihm die Augen und sprang dann zu Tracy hinüber. "Fix, Mädel."

"Jepp." Sie setzte sich auf die Tischplatte und sah der "Blinden Kuh" bei erfolglosen Jagdversuchen zu.

Danach hatte niemand mehr richtig Lust noch etwas zu machen, und alle saßen herum oder lümmelten auf den Stühlen.

"Mrs Hamilton?", fragte Josh, der sich seit ein paar Minuten mit anderen Jungs beratschlagt hatte, "können wir mal ne Nachtwanderung machen? Also wer Lust hat."

Mrs Hamilton sah Mr Rush an. "Ich finde das ist keine schlechte Idee. Wer hat Lust?"

14 Finger gingen in die Höhe. "Okay. Zieht euch an, der Rest bleibt hier. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Haupteingang!"

Die 14 Schüler sprangen auf. Eine Nachtwanderung war mal ne Abwechslung!

Wenig später brachen sie auf. Mr Rush führte die muntere Gruppe an. Sie wanderten durch den Wald, durch den sie am ersten Tag schon einmal gekommen waren. Doch diesmal wählte Mr Rush eine andere Strecke. Rae hielt sich an Hal und El, da weder Tracy noch Deanna Lust gehabt hatten mitzukommen. _Die verpassen was. Ist doch toll hier._

Sie sah sich um. Überhaupt waren nur wenig Mädchen mitgekommen. Insgesamt nur vier. Der Rest bestand aus Jungs.

Natürlich liefen Josh und seine Spießgesellen der Gruppe voran. Rae verringerte ihren Schritt und seufzte.

"Was ist los?" Sie zuckte zusammen. Spock lief auf ihrer Höhe und sah sie forschend und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie absolut nicht einordnen konnte.

"Ich hab nur nachgedacht." Sie wandte den Blick ab und musterte intensiv die Bäume. Ihr Gesicht glühte schon wieder.

_Verdammt. Was macht der nur mit mir? So oft werde ich doch sonst nicht rot. Und dieses Gefühl ist schon wieder da. Was mache ich bloß...._ Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas. Spock sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. _Vor zwei Tagen konnten wir doch noch ganz normal miteinander reden... Warum weicht sie mir jetzt aus?_

Sein Herz fing an schneller zu klopfen, als er an das braunhaarige Mädchen dachte. _Ich hab sie echt gern... aber anscheinend sie mich nicht... sonst würde sie doch nicht ausweichen,_ _oder?_

Mr Rush verließ jetzt so langsam den Wald und bog auf einen schmaleren Weg ein, der wieder am See vorbei führte. Da sich jetzt der Wald gelichtet hatte, sah man Sterne durch die Baumkronen leuchten.

Unbewusst seufzte Rae schon wieder. Spock, der immer noch hinter ihr herging, schüttelte den Kopf.

_Irgend etwas bedrückt sie doch, sonst würde sie nicht so oft seufzen._

In der Ferne tauchte die Jugendherberge auf. Kurze Zeit später standen sie wieder im Eingangsbereich.

Umgehend wurden sie von Mr Rush zu Bett geschickt.

"Nacht", murmelte Rae Spock zu, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen. Dann verschwand sie den Flur hinunter.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte er, als Rae schon außer Sicht war.


	6. 4 Tag: Aussprache

** 4. Tag: Aussprache**

Gähnend streckte Rae die Hand nach der Tür des Speisesaales aus. Sie war spät dran, da sie sich mit Ellie verquatscht hatte, die schon gegessen hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und musterte die Schlange vor der Essensausgabe.

War es Zufall, dass Spock sich in diesem Moment umdrehte? Ihre Blicke trafen sich, hielten einander einen Augenblick fest. Dann unterbrach Rae den Blickkontakt und sah zu Boden. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie eine Trommel.

_Oh Gott. Der kann gucken. Warum ist mir das früher nie aufgefallen? Und diese dunklen Augen..._

Sie holte sich ein Tablett, eines der letzten und reihte sich ein.

Hinter ihr betrat Deanna den Saal. "Wow. So spät war ich noch nie dran. Haste gut geschlafen?"

"Jepp. Du auch?"

Sie folgte aus den Augenwinkeln Spock der sich jetzt an einen Tisch setzte.

"Kann nicht klagen. Nur meine Matratze ist ein bisschen durch gelegen."

Rae lachte. "Solange du keine anderen Probleme hast."

"Stimmt", meinte Deanna in aller Seelenruhe. "Wie war die Wanderung gestern?"

"Cool", kam die prompte Antwort.

"Echt? Naja." Sie beugte sich näher zu ihrer Freundin und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Stirnrunzelnd sah Rae Deanna an. "Lass ihn doch gucken, Dee."

"Der guckt auch wieder weg, oder was meinste?"

"Jepp." Rae füllte sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli und wartete auf Deanna. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie sehen, das Deanna Recht gehabt hatte.

_Komm schon, Spock. Wenn du was von mir willst, dann musst du es schon sagen. Dieser Blick von dir ist ja wohl eindeutig genug_.

Sie hielt kurz Deannas Tablett fest, als diese sich Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne schüttete.

"Puh. Kaffee. Nicht mein Ding."

"Soll es ja auch nicht sein. Ich bin bloß..." Sie gähnte hingebungsvoll. "...hundemüde."

"Wie lange warste denn noch auf?"

"Ich hab so gut wie durchgemacht."

"Lass mich raten. In Zimmer 10. War ja kaum zu überhören."

"Stimmt. Aber du hast anscheinend nicht gehört, wie ich um 5 Uhr rein gekommen bin."

"Also um 5 ab ich dann doch schon geschlafen."

"Wann seit ihr denn ins Bett?", fragte Deanna und biss ins Toast.

Rae zuckte mit den Achseln. "So gegen 4.30, schätze ich. Hab nicht auf die Uhr gesehen."

"Mädchen! Dafür siehste aber blendend aus. Wie viel Make-up haste gebraucht?"

"Keins. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich nicht schminke."

"Stimmt. Aber was war das gestern?"

"Das war gezwungen!"

"Auch wieder wahr." Zwei Nachzügler kamen herein gewankt.

"Man sieht wo die waren. Zimmer 10. Die ganze Nacht."

Steve und Josh hatten in der Tat ein Problem, die Augen aufzuhalten. Deanna grinste. "Ey. Ihr seht toll aus. Wie ausgequetscht."

"Danke, Dee." Josh winkte müde ab.

"Was machen wir heute eigentlich?" "Rae ist nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Wir fahren doch heute nach Granville Island und Stanley Park."

"Ach ja. Stimmt."

Eine halbe Stunde später trommelten die Lehrer zur Abfahrt. Es ging quer über die Brücke des False Creek und dann war man auch schon da. Die Schüler sprangen aus dem Bus.

"Hat jemand Lust, nachher noch ins Vancouver Museum ...." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Protestgeschrei schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Okay. War auch bloß ne Frage."

Mr Rush grinste. "Keine Bange, wir hatten das nicht wirklich vor. Es bestand nur die Notwendigkeit, auch die letzten von euch wach zu bekommen."

Er blinzelte zu Josh hinüber, der schon viel wacher aussah. Dann ging es los. Mit Führung. Was die meisten nicht so toll fanden, da man nur zuhören musste. Deshalb schalteten die meisten nach wenigen Minuten in den Leerlauf oder unterhielten sich leise mit Freunden.

Dann starteten die Lehrer so etwas wie eine Rallye. Bäume, Blumen, Bäche und Tiere mussten gefunden und bestimmt werden. Das machte Spaß und vor allem konnte man dabei was auf eigene Faust machen. Zwar wäre einigen eine Stadtrallye noch lieber gewesen, aber da hatten die Lehrer nicht mitgemacht. Alle gerieten bei der Hin- und Herlauferei außer Puste.

"Weißte was, Dee? Ich glaube, das machen die Lehrer, damit wir heute nacht nicht wieder durchmachen. Wir werden zu kaputt sein, wenn das so weitergeht."

"Richtig, schnauf, Rae keuch, das ist hechel fies von den prust Lehrern."

Rae grinste und bückte sich nach einer Pflanze. "Hier ich hab sie."

"Gut. Aufmalen und dann fix zurück. Wir liegen keuch gut in der Zeit." Das taten sie wirklich. Sie lagen so gut drin, dass sie den zweiten Platz belegten. Die überraschten Sieger waren Alan und Kate.

"Mann, ihr Leisetreter! Das ist doch mal wieder typisch!"

"Cool down, Josh!" Alan lachte. Danach gingen alle wieder zum Bus und fuhren durch Vancouver zum Stanley Park.

"Boah!", sagte Tracy, als sie dran vorbei fuhren. Dann stiegen alle aus und sie wanderten über zwei Stunden durch den schön angelegten Park. Schließlich drängten die Lehrer mit entsetztem Blick auf die Uhr wieder einmal zum Aufbruch.

"Och", lautete die einhellige Meinung, "es ist doch so toll hier. Können wir nicht später zurück fahren?" Doch die Lehrer ließen sich nicht erweichen. "Um 18.30 Uhr gibt es Abendessen, und wir dürfen uns nicht verspäten, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr." Das wirkte. Alle sprangen auf und liefen los, so dass Mr Rush und Mrs Hamilton kaum hinterher kamen.

Nach dem Abendessen war bunter Abend, das hieß, das jeder tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Was anfangs zu komischen Vorschlägen wie "Jugendherberge mit Graffiti besprühen", "Lehrer schminken" und "Schwimmen im See" geführt hatte. Doch schließlich waren die Mißverständnisse aufgeklärt worden und jeder tat das, was er wollte.

Tracy, Rae und Deanna setzten sich vors Haus und redeten über Sachen die ihnen gerade in den Sinn kamen. Nebenbei sahen sie den Jungs zu, die sich ein spannendes Tischtennis- Match lieferten. Schließlich bekam Rae Durst, sie ging ins Haus um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Munter spazierte sie den Gang in Richtung Zimmer entlang, wollte gerade die nächste Tür aufstoßen, als sie durch die kleine Glasscheibe in der Tür Spock sah. Leise kam sie auf ihn zu und legte schließlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie.

"Ich hab nur nachgedacht", kam die Antwort.

Rae zuckte zusammen. Das war doch Wort für Wort dasselbe was sie gestern im Wald geredet hatten!

"Du siehst mir etwas zu betrübt aus um nur nachgedacht zu haben", meinte sie vorsichtig und drückte sanft seine Schulter.

"Was ist los? Heimweh?"

"Nein. Es ist nichts."

"Okay. Mehr als fragen kann ich nicht. Wenn du meinst, dass alles in Ordnung ist... ." Sie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Spock wurde warm bei dieser kurzen Berührung. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und zog die Karte für die Zimmertür aus der Hosentasche.

"Rae! Warte!" Rae blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Ja?"

Spock hatte sich vom Fenster weg gedreht.

"Geh nicht weg." Rae steckte die Karte wieder fort und kam zurück.

"Also ist doch was", stellte sie nach einem kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht fest.

Spock nickte und wandte sich wieder zum Fenster zurück. Die Ellbogen stützte er auf das Fensterbrett. Rae lehnte sich in dieselbe Haltung neben ihn, sah ebenfalls hinaus.

"Hübscher Garten draußen", sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Innenhof.

Spock nickte. "Ich war gestern unten. Ist wirklich toll da."

"Echt? Wusste gar nicht, das man da runter kann."

"Wenn man außen herum geht, schon. Bin ich aber auch mehr durch Zufall drauf gestoßen."

"Und im Notfall gibt's immer noch eins: Fenster auf und runter springen."

"Und hoch?"

Rae grinste. "Entweder nimmt man n Seil mit oder man klettert an den Rosenstöcken hoch."

Spock nickte. "Das ist eine Idee."

"Sogar noch nicht mal ne schlechte."

"Darf ich mal was fragen?" Spocks Stimme klang plötzlich vorsichtig.

"Na klar. Raus damit."

"Du und Josh. Was ist da?"

Rae starrte ihn mit kugelrunden Augen an. "Was soll denn da sein? Du willst mir ja wohl nicht anhängen, dass ich was mit meinem eigenen Bruder anfange, oder?"

Jetzt war es an Spock große Augen zu machen. "Dein Bruder? Oh, und ich dachte..." Seine Ohrspitzen waren grün geworden.

Rae grinste als sie das sah. "Jepp, mein Bruder."

"Das wusste ich nicht", murmelte er.

"Woher auch. Ich hab's dir ja auch nicht gesagt." "Wie viel älter ist er?"

Rae lachte. "Ganz genau drei Minuten."

"Wie bitte?"

"Zwillinge, Spock. Wir sind zweieiige Zwillinge."

"Oh", sagte er wieder. "Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?"

"Nein. Ich bin Einzelkind."

"Hat auch Vor- und Nachteile."

"Stimmt. Und was meinte deine Freundin mit 'echte liebe'?"

"Geschwisterliebe." Rae zuckte die Achseln. "Sonst nix."

Spock nickte beruhigt. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es.

Rae schien ihm das anzusehen, denn plötzlich meinte sie: "Nun frag schon."

"Was soll ich fragen?", fragte Spock verwirrt. "Die Frage, die dir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeht. Ich sehe es dir doch an!"

Wieder erreichten Spocks Ohren einen gesunden Grünton. "Ähm", meinte er und rieb sich sein Ohr. "Eigentlich ist es keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung."

"Auch gut. Schieß los."

"Muss ich?", fragte er unsicher.

"Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich kann und will dich nicht zwingen. Das bringt eh nichts."

"Das ist ja nicht das Problem. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

"Oha. Kenn ich auch. Das ist schwer."

Spock nickte und senkte grübelnd den Kopf.

"Weißt du was? Ich geh erst mal ne Flasche Wasser holen, und du kannst noch überlegen. Wenn ich zurück bin, kannste es mir ja sagen, wenn du willst." Damit verschwand sie durch die nächste Tür. Im Zimmer ließ sie sich auf das nächstbeste Bett fallen. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken. _Ich kann mir vorstellen, was er mir sagen will. Diese Blicke... ich bin ja nicht blind. Kein Wunder, dass er keinen Anfang findet, fände ich ja auch nicht. Dabei hab ich ihn ja echt total gern. Er hat irgendwie dieses gewisse Etwas..._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sprang auf. Hektisch begann sie in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. "Wo. Ist. Dieses. Mistding?", murmelte sie und warf ihre Sachen aufs Bett. "Woah!" Sie zog ihre Flasche hervor, nur noch zu 1/4 mit Wasser gefüllt. Rae schürzte die Lippen. _Brauch ich wohl bald Nachschub, ich versoffenes Loch. Ne Zweiliter Flasche innerhalb von einem Tag leer..._ Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sprang stürmisch hoch, um Spock nicht noch länger warten zu lassen. Käme ja Folter gleich.

"Reißt du Türen immer so stürmisch auf?", fragte der Vulkanier, als Rae wieder auf den Flur trat.

Rae grinste. "Ziemlich oft sogar. Ist ne Angewohnheit von mir."

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fensterbrett und stellte die Flasche auf den Flaschenkopf.

"Was ich sage wollte ist...." Er rieb sich die Stirn. "Das ist echt schwer."

"Nicht schlimm. Ich habe Zeit." "Deine Freunde warten doch bestimmt?"

"Wenn schon. Die können auch mal warten. Das hier ist wichtiger."

_Hoffentlich irre ich mich nicht in dem was er mir sagen will..._

Spock schwieg wieder. Rae hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu. "Das, was du mir sagen willst, hat nicht zufällig etwas mit mir zu tun, oder?"

Spocks Ohrspitzen wurden wieder einmal grün. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich bin nicht blind und unsensibel auch nicht."

"Nein, das weiß ich."

_Also den ersten Schritt habe ich gemacht, den Rest schaffst du auch allein._

"Rae... es ist so." Er hob den Kopf. "Ich hab dich echt total gern." Schnell senkte er den Kopf wieder. Nun war es heraus und Spock wartete bange auf Raes Reaktion. Halb rechnete er mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben, doch das blieb wider Erwarten aus. Doch mit der Antwort, die er bekam, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Ich weiß."

"Du weißt...? Woher denn?"

"Ach komm. Das war ja wohl schwer zu übersehen. Schon vor ein paar Tagen in der Küche... was meinste, weshalb ich dir die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg gegangen bin? Ich war total unsicher und verwirrt."

"Tut mir leid." "Muss es nicht. Erst dachte ich..."

Mit Karacho flog die Tür auf. "Mensch, Rae! Hier steckst du! Kommst du raus? Wir vermissen dich schon."

Tracy steckte hinter Deanna den Kopf durch die Tür, die sich das Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen konnte.

"Ich komme später. Muss hier noch kurz was klären."

"Alles klar." Deanna zwinkerte ihr zu. "Lass dich nicht aufhalten." Damit verschwanden die beiden Mädchen wieder. Deanna knuffte Tracy in die Seite. "Mann, endlich!" "Was, endlich?" Verwirrt sah Tracy ihre Freundin an. "Rae und unser Neuling. Sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass sie total ineinander verschossen sind. Ich glaube, sie haben's endlich bemerkt."

"Der und Rae? Nie!" "Du glaubst mir nicht? Komm mal mit!" Deanna zog Tracy zu einem nahen Fenster.

"Sieh mal darüber." Tracy gehorchte. Doch was sie sah, ließ sie den Mund offen stehen lassen. "Ich glaub's nicht!", quietschte sie. Mehrere Fenster weiter hatte Rae den Kopf an Spocks Schulter gelegt.

"Hey. Da bin ich endlich."

Rae kam nach draußen geplatzt. Ihre Freundinnen sahen ihr grinsend entgegen.

"Und? Wie war's?", wollte Tracy wissen.

Ihre Freundin setzte sich neben sie. "Wie war was?", fragte sie seelenruhig zurück.

"Ach komm, Rae! Du und Spock. Tu nicht so."

Rae rollte mit den Augen. "Ihr merkt aber auch alles, was?"

"Na klar. Wozu sind wir Freunde?", fragte Tracy.

"Ich gratuliere", fiel Deanna dazwischen. "Ist es endlich was geworden?"

"Wie meinst du das, Dee?" "Nix da. Schon an dem Tag an den er in unsere Klasse kam, hattet ihr beide dieses Glitzern in den Augen wenn der Name des anderen fiel oder ihr euch angesehen habt. Denk ja nicht, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt!"

"Okay, okay. Passt schon."

"Rae ist unter der Haube", witzelte Tracy.

"Wurde ja auch Zeit. Aber mal im Ernst, Rae. So wie du aussiehst, könntest du doch an jeder Hand 10 Jungs haben."

"Danke. Ich beschränke mich lieber auf einen."

"Finde ich auch ganz vernünftig." Damit standen alle auf und setzen sich nach drinnen, denn draußen wurde es jetzt doch ziemlich frisch. Drinnen wurde vergnügt durcheinander gebrüllt. So laut, dass schließlich die Heimleitung auf den Plan trat und um Ruhe bat. Ansonsten, so drohte sie, gäbe es genug Arbeit in der Küche. Das wirkte. Schlagartig herrschte Stille.


	7. 5 Tag: Oberflasche, Unterflasche & Vanco...

**5. Tag: Oberflasche, Unterflasche & Vancouver Aquarium**

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler wurden durch unbarmherziges Geklingel geweckt.

Murrend drehten sie sich auf die andere Seite und schliefen weiter.

Die Lehrer ahnten das wohl und traten noch zusätzlich eine Weckrunde an.

Verschlafen streckte Rae den Kopf durch die Tür.

"Ist gut, Mrs Hamilton, wir stehen sofort auf!"

Sie trat auf den Gang und streckte sich erst mal. Doch nur Sekundenbruchteile später bekam sie einen Finger in die Rippen, krümmte sich zusammen und fing dadurch an zu husten.

"Mann, Tracy. Muss das sein? Schon am frühen Morgen."

"Na klar."

"Ungeheuer."

"Jupp. Kannst ja mal gucken gehen, ob dein Süßer schon wach ist."

Tracy zog sie wieder ins Zimmer. Rae rollte mit den Augen.

"Jaah, klar. Ich gucke mir jetzt die wahrscheinlich halbnackten Jungs an, logo. Da vergeht mir ja der Appetit."

"Ich rede auch nicht von den restlichen fünf Jungs, sondern nur von Spock."

"Schon verstanden."

Wenig später gingen sie frühstücken.

"Mann ich hab nen Kater!" Josh drückte das Kreuz durch.

"Was haste gemacht? Einen zu viel gehoben? Bist doch noch gar nicht 21."

"Nee, gesoffen nicht. Hab nur total schräg im Bett gelegen."

Er setzte sich neben sie und trank ihren Becher Kakao halb leer. Sie hob ihm anklagend den Becher entgegen.

"Hol mir was neues, Josh!"

"Aye, Mademoiselle!" Er trollte sich zum Büfett. Wo er auf Spock traf, und mit ihm im Schlepptau zurück zu den anderen kam.

"Hey. Morgen. Setz dich."

Die anderen warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu und grinsten Rae an.

"Ich warne euch", wurden sie von Rae abgeblitzt.

"Halli hallo, ihr Flaschen." Steve setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Hallo, du Oberflasche."

Rae blieb ihm die Antwort nicht schuldig.

"Ach ja." Steve grinste sie an. "Wie geht es unserem neuen Klassenpärchen heute?"

"Komisch, wie schnell so was immer die Runde macht", meinte Rae sarkastisch und trat Deanna unter dem Tisch.

"Na?"

"Sorry." Rae winkte ab.

Eine Stunde später betrat die Klasse geschlossen Vancouver Aquarium.

So viele verschiedene Fische und Wassertiere hatte noch keiner von ihnen gesehen und mit dementsprechend viel Respekt liefen sie auch durch das Riesige Aquarium.

"Hier hätte man die Rallye machen sollen", seufzte Josh.

"J! Die armen Viecher!", entrüstete sich Deanna.

"Keep cool. Wär doch mal was anderes gewesen...."

Deanna zeigte ihm einen Vogel und huschte hinter Tracy her. Sie wollten Rae und Spock lieber nicht stören, denn das die beiden alleine sein wollten, sah jeder. So wanderten sie als Duo durch das Aquarium und betrachteten die Fische, die in bunten Schwärmen durch die Aquarien schossen.

Rae hatte sich über eine Informationstafel gebeugt: "Vancouver Aquarium, eines der größten Nordamerikas. Es beherbergt über 8000 Meereslebewesen, darunter auch Säuger wie Wale, Seelöwen und Seeotter", las sie laut vor.

Dann richtete sie sich auf. "8000! Junge, junge!"

"Das ist einiges!", pflichtete ihr Spock bei und beugte sich interessiert zu einem Aquarium vor.

"Überlege dir mal, wie viel Fischfutter und so hier jeden Tag durchgeht!", sinnierte Rae.

"Lieber nicht, ich glaube das geht über meine Vorstellungskraft!"

"Über meine erst Recht."

Spock richtete sich wieder auf. "Wann fahren wir heute abend eigentlich?"

"So gegen 19 Uhr, glaube ich. So schlimm fand ich die Hinfahrt eigentlich gar nicht, ich hatte es mir länger vorgestellt."

"Ich fand die Nacht gut", sagte Spock und versuchte harmlos zu klingen.

"Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Haste eigentlich schon das Foto von Tracy gesehen? Nein? Muss ich dir mal zeigen."

"Okay. Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam zurück. Sonst werden wir noch vergessen."

Rae nickte, legte einen Arm um Spocks Hüfte und zog ihn sanft mit sich. Ihre Klassenkameraden warteten schon auf sie.

* * *

So langsam komm ich mitm Schreiben wieder hinterher...Naja... wahrscheinlich kommen jetzt noch so 3 Kaps 


	8. Die Rückfahrt

** Die Rückfahrt**

"Alles einsteigen! Los, Alan!"

Die Koffer standen gepackt und verschnürt vor der großen Ladeklappe. Die Schüler quirlten bunt durcheinander, und verstanden fast ihr eigenes Wort nicht. Dann aber war alles verpackt und die Rückfahrt begann.  
Spätestens jetzt befiel auch die letzten die große Müdigkeit und Kilometer später waren alle am schlafen.

Spock hatte Rae, die wieder mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter lag, fest an sich gezogen. Er war so erleichtert, das sie die selben Gefühle hatte wie er. Spock konnte es beinahe nicht fassen. Doch das ruhig in seinen Armen schlafende Mädchen sprach eine andere Sprache. Jetzt bewegte sie sich leicht und rieb sich die Augen.  
Sie zwinkerte zu Tracy hinüber, die es sich wieder auf dem Doppelsitz bequem gemacht hatte und noch fest schlief.

"Ungeheuer", murmelte sie und schloss wieder die Augen. Spock berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Mhm?" Verschlafen hob sie den Kopf. "Ich meinte Tracy." Sie gähnte. "Warum schläfst du nicht?"

"Es ist zu hell."

"Mach die Augen zu", brummte Rae.

"Hilft nichts", gab Spock zurück.

"Na dann." Rae richtete sich in sitzende Position auf. "Damit du dich nicht langweilst", erklärte sie auf Spocks fragenden Blick hin.

"Schlaf ruhig weiter", sagte Spock.

"Nee. Keine Lust mehr."

"Haste heute nacht so viel Schlaf bekommen?"

"Nein, echt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Will nur nicht, das du hier als einziger wach herumsitzt."

"Lieb von dir."

"Kein Thema."

Jetzt nieste Tracy und schlug die Augen auf.

"Abend", murmelte sie. "Seid ihr zwei etwa Nachteulen? Hab dich schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr schlafen gesehen, Rae!"

Rae grinste bloß. "Falsch. Die vorletzte Nacht hab ich etwa drei Stunden geschlafen, ich bin bloß nach dir ins Bett und vor dir wieder aufgestanden."

"Wie schaffste das bloß? Ich wäre bei drei Stunden Schlaf schlecht drauf, nur am gähnen und hätte Schlafmangel für drei Tage. Und du steckst das so locker weg. Und die letzte Nacht haste überhaupt nicht geschlafen!"

"Stimmt allerdings."

"Mann, ey. Das muss an deinem Temperament liegen. Da schlägt sich so was wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell nieder."

Rae schüttelte den Kopf. "Josh ist vom gleichen Schlag wie ich, hat vorletzte Nacht auch nur so zwei Stunden geschlafen und bekam die Augen kaum auf. Von heute gar nicht zu reden."

Tracy zuckte die Achseln. "Okay, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Ich geh mal zu Dee."

"Klaro."

Damit war Tracy nach oben verschwunden.

Spock tippte Rae auf die Schulter. "Was meintest du mit 'wir sind vom selben Schlag?' "

"Weißt du das nicht? Josh und ich sind aus Spanien. Und allgemein heißt es, dass Spanier ein heftigeres Temperament haben als Nordamerikaner. Was aber noch längst nicht auf alle zutrifft."

"Auf dich zum Beispiel." Rae nickte halbwegs, und Spock fuhr fort. "Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen jemanden sagen hören, Zitat: "Rae ist doch aus San Francisco."

Rae schüttelte den Kopf. "Die haben von der Rachel aus der Paraklasse geredet."

"Ahso. Und wieso nennen dich alle Rae? Rachel ist doch ein hübscher Name."

"Zu lang, vermute ich mal. Du nennst mich doch auch Rae", stellte sie fest.

"Angewohnheit", murmelte Spock. "Du wurdest mir als Rae vorgestellt, also habe ich übernommen. Dass du mit vollem Namen Rachel heißt, habe ich sowieso erst ein paar Tage später festgestellt."

"Als unser Rektor rein kam."

"Genau. Er sagte doch 'Rachel, kommst du mal bitte?' und ich dachte bloß 'Rachel? Die gibt's hier doch gar nicht...' "

Rae schmunzelte. "Dann sei mal froh, dass es so herum heraus gekommen ist. Hätte sonst peinlich werden können."

"Zweifellos", stimmte Spock zu.

Die Schüler am Nebentisch grölten laut los. "Haha, ich hab's gesehen! _quietsch_." Rae lehnte sich nach vorne. "Was ist los?" "Der Busfahrer ist geblitzt worden", kicherte Joanie ausgelassen.

"Oha". Rae grinste. "Kein Wunder. Hab mich schon auf der Herfahrt gewundert, dass so was nicht passiert ist. So wie der gerast ist..."

"Aber hallo!", stimmte Alan zu.

"Wo waren wir?", fragte Rae Spock.

"Ich hab dir gerade etwas von Vulkan erzählt", griff Spock den Faden wieder auf, den sie kurzzeitig bei der Rast in Seattle und dem Ansturm der Parallelklasse auf den Bus verloren hatten.

"Ach ja. Klingt teilweise echt hart. Wäre nichts für mich."

"Das scheint nur so. Für mich klingt deine spanische Kultur auch teilweise ganz schön streng."

Rae runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du dich jetzt auf meine Tante und Onkel bezogen hättest, hättest du Recht gehabt. Die sind echt streng. Aber meine Eltern, mit denen kann man wirklich über alles reden."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte das von meinen Eltern auch sagen", meinte Spock. Rae hob ihre Hand und streichelte vorsichtig über Spocks Hand. "Ich bin zur Not ja auch noch da."

"Danke." Spock umschloss Rae's Hand mit seiner. "Ist doch klar."

Tracy kam wieder nach unten gesprungen.

"Na ihr zwei? Schön gequatscht?"

Rae nickte.

"Und was ist hier sonst noch gelaufen?" Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.

Diese verdrehte die Augen. "Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mich beherrschen, Trace."

"Autsch. Das war nicht nett. Ein versteckter Seitenhieb. Spock, ich gebe dir einen guten Ratschlag. Pass mir ja auf dieses Mädchen auf, klar?"

"Keine Bange. Das mache ich sowieso." Er sah Rae an, die sich prompt wieder in seinen dunklen Augen zu verlieren drohte.

Tracy beobachtete sie grinsend. "Jaja, die Liebe..."

"Tracy! Abmarsch!" Sie deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Treppe.

"Sehr wohl, Mademoiselle. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Yeah. Bleibe oben." "Da oben kann ich nicht schlafen, Kiwi!"

"Na schön. Zum schlafen kannst wieder runter kommen", gestatte Rae großzügig.

"Hab vielen Dank, Große."

Spock musterte Rae. "Kiwi?"

"Wegen meiner Augenfarbe. Grün- Braun. Irgendeiner hat sie mal mit der Farbe des Fruchtfleisches einer Kiwi verglichen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Tja, hatte ich wieder einen mehr."

"Daher also."

"Jepp. Es kommt nicht daher, dass ich den ganzen Tag Kiwis in mich hinein futtere."

"Nicht dass das schlimm wäre..."

"...denn Kiwis sind sehr gesund", vollendete Rae.

"Genau..."

Tracy kam wieder einmal zu ihren, murmelte etwas von 'Gute Nacht' und rollte sich auf ihren Sitzen zusammen. Rae musterte sie verwundert.

"Nanu? Sie ist doch sonst abends nicht müde und morgens nicht munter zu bekommen."

"Liegt bestimmt an der Luftveränderung. Ich bin auch müde."

"Okay." Rae kuschelte sich zum Schlafen zurecht. "Ist auch besser so. Sonst hab ich echt zu wenig Schlaf. Nacht, Spock."

"Schlaf schön, aiya."

Im unteren Teil des Busses wurde es ruhiger, nur Alan und seine Freunde saßen noch wach herum und hielten sich etwas leiser als gewöhnlich.Rae wickelte sich fest in ihre Decke, und benutzte ihre Jacke als Kopfkissen.  
Wenige Augenblicke lang starrte sie noch den Sternenhimmel an und fühlte das Glück wie eine heiße Welle in sich wogen.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich soweit beruhigen, dass ihr schließlich von allein die Augen zu fielen. Spock auf dem Nachbarsitz ging es kaum anders. In seinen Augen stand ein Glitzern, was vorher wahrscheinlich noch nie jemand gesehen hatte.  
Er fühlte sich wie auf Wolke sieben. "Hoffnungslos", würde Tracy kommentieren, hätte sie es gesehen.

Frierend wachte Rae gegen 6 Uhr auf. Sie sah sich suchend um, entdeckte ihre Decke schließlich am Boden und zog sie bibbernd wieder zu sich nach oben. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie gerade waren.  
Das Mädchen kuschelte sich wieder unter ihre Decke, doch warm wurde ihr davon auch nicht.

"Komm her." Spock nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu wärmen. Er sah, dass ihr eiskalt war.  
Dankbar schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Prompt wurde ihr wärmer und die Augen drohten ihr wieder zuzufallen. Spock strich ihr vorsichtig eine in die Stirn gefallene verstrubbelte Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr und zog die Decke noch etwas fester.

Rae murmelte etwas, wachte jedoch nicht wieder auf.

"Tut gut, jemandem im Arm zu halten, was?", fragte eine ziemlich verschlafen aussehende Tracy.

Spock musterte sie kurz, nickte aber schließlich doch.

"Und da sage noch mal einer, Vulkanier seien gefühllos. Wer hat bloß dieses Märchen in die Welt gesetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Spock. Tracy runzelte die Stirn.

"Tja. Seid ihr jetzt eigentlich zusammen? So richtig?"

"Von meinem Standpunkt aus schon. Ich weiß nicht, wie Rae das sieht."

"Ich schließe mich an", murmelte Rae schlaftrunken und streckte eine Hand in die Luft.

"Na denne. Los küssen!"

"Rand halten, Trace!", brummte Rae.

"Schlaf lieber noch ne Runde!"

"Tzz, so was geht man nicht aus dem Weg. So was ist das A und O einer Beziehung."

"Wie gesagt, nicht jeder geht so ran wie du an Alex. Capito, muchacha?"

"Okay. Ich habe verstanden."

"Na hoffentlich. Alles zu seiner Zeit."

"Siehst du das auch so, Spockie?"

"Ja, wieso? Und nenn mich nicht Spockie!"

Tracy grinste. "Jaah. Werd jetzt erst mal Deanna wecken gehen." Sie sprang los, doch genanntes Mädchen kam ihr schon auf der Treppe entgegen. Tracy verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht.

Zwei Stunden später wachten dann auch die letzten Schüler auf, die bei dem Lärm, den der Rest der Schülerschaft gemacht hatte, sowieso nur noch gedöst hatten.

"Uah", gähnte Rae. "Hat Tracy endlich aufgehört?"

"Hat sie. Gut geschlafen?"

"Bis auf den kurzen Teil wo mir kalt war, super. Und du?"

"Kann nicht klagen." Rae musterte ihn verständnisvoll.

"Freust dich wahrscheinlich auch wieder auf dein eigenes Bett."

"Genauso wie du."

Josh kam die Treppe hinunter gepoltert.

"Hola, chica. Die letzten News: Ihr werdet offiziell als neues Klassenpärchen bezeichnet."

"Das hat Steve ausgebrütet", sagte Rae sofort.

Josh lachte. "Klar, wer sonst?"

"Oh mann. Übertreibt er es nicht etwas?"

"Nö. Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich war gegen 7 Uhr mal unten..."

"Josh!"

"Was? Ihr saht echt süß aus..."

"Wie Tracy. Ist das ansteckend?"

"Vielleicht." Tracy klopfte Josh auf die Schulter und hielt ihm das Foto von der Hinfahrt vor die Nase.  
Rae schnappte es sich und zeigte es Spock.

"Soso", sagte er und begutachtete Tracy. "Du schießt also Fotos von nichts ahnenden Leuten?"

"Erstens ist das mein gutes Recht. Zweitens, haste schon mal von künstlerischer Freiheit gehört? Und drittens saht ihr echt total SÜSS aus!"

"Danke Trace. Schrei etwas leiser."

"Okay, Rae", flüsterte Tracy und verschwand wieder, Josh hinter sich herziehend.

"Spock? Gestern abend hast du etwas gesagt was ich nicht verstanden habe. Es klang so ähnlich wie "Eier".

"Aiya", korrigierte Spock.

"Oh. Ist das Vulkan?"

Spock nickte bestätigend. "Ist es."

"Und was heißt es?", fragte Rae neugierig.

"Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden", meinte er geheimnisvoll.

"Och! Das ist gemein. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich diese Zungenbrecher- Sprache nicht kann."

"Dann wirst du sie wohl lernen müssen."

"Ay. Ich sage dir mal was: Quisiera besar, mi amigo."

"Ich habe kein Wort verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?"

Rae lächelte hintergründig. "Da wirst du wohl Spanisch lernen müssen..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Spock hatte begonnen, sie durch zu kitzeln. Prompt verschluckte sie sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Besorgt klopfte ihr Spock den Rücken und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

"Mach das nicht noch mal", prustete das Mädchen, als sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte. Spock nickte und zog sie an sich. "Pause!", schallte es durch den Lautsprecher des Busses und weitere Ankündigungen wurden im begeisterten Jubelgeschrei erstickt.

"Wir werden die Pause um 10 Minuten verlängern", genehmigte Mr Rush, auf die drängenden Bitten der Schülerschar.  
Begeistert widmeten diese sich wieder ihren Beschäftigungen. Ein paar Leute liefen herum und versuchten wieder ein Gefühl in ihre Beine zu bekommen, andere liefen zum Kiosk, da der Vorrat an Süßigkeiten zur Neige ging und wiederum andere ließen sich von der etwas wärmenden Februarsonne bescheinen.

Doch zwei Gestalten nahmen von diesen Aktivitäten keine Notiz. Ein schwarzhaariger, schlanker Vulkanier und ein nicht weniger schlankes, brünettes Mädchen standen sich dicht gegenüber und wandten kein Auge voneinander.  
Schließlich überbrückte Rae den fehlenden Schritt und legte Spock einfach die Arme um die Hüften. Regungslos blieb sie stehen, wartete seine Reaktion ab, die in einer Erwiderung der Umarmung bestand. Erleichtert verstärkte sie die Umarmung etwas.

Hauchzart strich er ihr über ihren Haaransatz, zog vorsichtig die Form ihres Ohres nach, die so anders war als seine eigene.

"Rae?"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, worauf Spock sie hastig festhielt, aus Angst, sie könne seine Frage missverstanden haben und weg gehen. Das Mädchen blickte ihn neugierig an.

_Verdammt, _schalt Spock sich selbst, _jetzt habe ich sie nicht mehr in meinen Armen. Wieso musste ich auch ihren Namen aussprechen? Nun wird es schwieriger sein..._ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Rae deutete diese Aktion richtig und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Spock schloss seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Rachels Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Sie dachte an ihre Worte im Bus.

_Quisiera besar, das würde ich jetzt echt gern tun. Warum bloß kann ich mir seine Reaktion nicht vorstellen? Muss ich mich halt etwas in Geduld üben, irgendwann wird's schon offensichtlich werden._

Spocks Gedanken gingen in eine ähnliche Richtung. _Wie gerne würde ich ihr einmal einen Kuss geben. Nur wie wird sie reagieren? Mich entsetzt ansehen, Panik bekommen oder aber... vielleicht möchte sie ja, dass ich sie küsse? Obwohl, sie zeigt keine Anzeichen dafür. Ich werde abwarten._

Er beugte sich vor und sah ihr in die strahlend grünen Augen. Aus irgend einem undefinierbaren Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie eine hypnotische Wirkung auf ihn hatten.

"Weißt du, dass deine Augen wie ein Teich sind, in dem sich das Sonnenlicht spiegelt?" Rae rieb sich verlegen die Stirn und lächelte schüchtern.

"Danke. So was schönes hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt."

In ihrem Kopf liefen die Gedanken verrückt hin und her.

"Weißt du was ich denke? Dass deine Augen wie schwarze Löcher sind...- man droht sich ihnen zu verlieren..."

Ihre Stimme war verklungen und sie zog zärtlich Spocks Unterlippe nach. In Spocks Kopf machte es 'Klick'. Behutsam zog er Rae noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran und verschloß ihr den Mund mit einem ersten sanften, tastenden Kuss.

Zu seiner Verblüffung erwiderte Rae diesen Kuss sofort und schmiegte sich sogar noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran. Zuletzt lösten sie sich wieder von einander. In den Augen beider stand ein Strahlen, das der Sonne Konkurrenz hätte machen können.

Sie reagierten erst nach einigen Sekunden auf den Ruf zur Weiterfahrt.

Bedauernd sah Rae Spock an, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und meinte zu ihm:

"Komm. Sonst schicken die einen Suchtrupp nach uns."

Spock nickte und die zwei spurteten zum Bus zurück. Drinnen wurde sie von Tracy empfangen.

"Schau mal her, Rae!" Wieder einmal hielt sie ihr die Digitalkamera vor die Nase. Rae warf einen Blick darauf, holte erschrocken Luft und lachte los. "Das hast du nicht!"

"Doch, hab ich!", grinste Tracy zurück. "Siehst ja hier das Beweisstück, oder? Ich kam hinter euch her, und zack! Schon war der erste Kuss der beiden Frischverliebten im Kasten!"

"Pass bloß auf! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!" Tracy sah sie an und prustete bloß, was Rae schließlich auch loslachen ließ.

"Wir sind da!" Tracy hüpfte begeistert auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab, als der Bus die Haltestelle erreichte, von der sie auch gestartet waren. "Super! Endlich!"

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler begannen durcheinander zu quirlen und ihre Sachen, die über den ganzen Bus verstreut waren zu suchen. Was natürlich nicht ohne Kampfgeschrei vonstatten ging.

"Hey! Nimm deinen Fuß aus meinem Gesicht!"

"Weg da! Das ist meine Tasche!"

"Lasst mich durch! Lasst mich durch! Achtung, Klassensprecher! Lasst. Mich. Durch!!"

Rae schüttelte den Kopf, als sie diesen Trubel wahrnahm. Sie zog Jacke und Rucksack hervor und war somit fertig. Der Bus senkte sich herab und die Schülermassen quälten sich nach draußen. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis alle ausgestiegen waren.

Draußen ging die Begrüßerei los. Begeistert wurde durcheinander geschrien, so dass sich einige Eltern erschrocken die Ohren zuhielten. Diese Kinder!!!

Rae entdeckte ihre Eltern in der Menge und baggerte sich einen Weg zu ihnen durch.

"Hey. Schön euch zu sehen. Wie geht's? Jetzt habt ihr uns wieder, nehmt es nicht zu schwer!"

Ihre Mutter lachte und umarmte sie.

Josh kam heran gesprungen und fiel seinem Vater um den Hals.

"Wie war es?", fragte ihr Vater.

"Super!", antwortete Rae. "Echt cool!"

"Jaja, kein Wunder, Rae!", stichelte Josh.

"Was ist los? Hast du jemanden kennengelernt?", fragte die Mutter der Zwillinge, die ihre Kinder gut kannte.

"Genau genommen, ja. Und?"

Josh grinste. Rae drohte ihm mit der Faust. "Sei du mal ganz ruhig...!"

"Okay, bin schon gespannt. Ich fand es aber auch toll, Dad."

"Vor allem das Abspülen!", lachte seine Schwester. Die Eltern bewegten ihre Kinder zur Abfahrt. Rae sammelte noch schnell Tracy ein, die mit fahren wollte. Von Spock hatte sie sich schon im Bus verabschiedet, Nummern getauscht und ein Date fürs Wochenende ausgemacht. Bis jetzt waren sie nie ungestört gewesen.

"Abendessen!", schallte der Ruf durch das Haus der Guevaras. Bald saßen alle am Tisch und schaufelten das Essen in sich hinein.

"He, Rae. Montag Schule- freust dich schon?"

Seine Schwester trat ihn unterm Tisch und grinste süffisant.

"Na klar doch."

"Ich habe am Montag jemanden kennen gelernt", fing Ricarda, Joshs und Rachels Mutter an.

"Oho!", wurde sie von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen.

"Jedenfalls ist sie total nett und wohl erst vor kurzem hier her gezogen. Ich habe sie und ihre Familie für Samstag zum Abendessen eingeladen. Irgendwelche Einwände, ihr zwei?"

Rae schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee. Wann denn?"

"19 Uhr."

"Na, bis dahin bin ich wohl von der Gürtelprüfung zurück."

"Stimmt", fiel ihrem Bruder ein. "Du musst ja mal wieder vor die Prüfungskommission."

"Yeah!"

* * *

So... 

aiya heißt übrigens "stern" :)


	9. Bekanntschaften

**Bekanntschaften**

Zwei Tage später:

Rae packte ihre Karate Sachen, ihre Prüfung stand vor der Tür.

"Na, nervös", fragte ihr Bruder, der an der Treppe Richtung Keller stand.

"Nö, sollte ich? Ich kann doch alles"

"Na, dann. Toi, toi. Du zeigst es ihnen."

"Man kann nur miteinander besser werden, nicht gegeneinander. Das solltest selbst du Gelbgurt wissen."

"Ay."

Rae grinste, hob ihr Fahrrad die Kellertreppe hoch und aus dem Haus hinaus, winkte ihrem Bruder zu und verschwand.

An der Haustür klingelte es. Mama Guevara ging öffnen und begrüßte die drei Gäste, die draußen standen.

"Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass wir unseren Sohn mitgebracht haben?"

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht", beruhigte Ricarda. "Kommen Sie herein."

Sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Josh kam die Treppe herunter gesprungen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Sohn der Gäste und er erlitt einen Lachanfall.

"Spock! Mensch, was machst du denn hier"

"Josh?" Jetzt sah Spock doch etwas verwirrt drein.

"In voller Größe" Josh hatte das Lachen soweit unter Kontrolle bekommen, dass er Spocks Eltern begrüßen konnte.

"Woher kennt ihr euch denn", fragte Spocks Mutter.

"Meine Schwester und ich sind mit Spock in einer Klasse", kam die prompte Antwort.

Die Hintertür klapperte. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", witzelte Josh. "Hey, Rae?"

"Ay..."

"Schon gut, wollte nur wissen, ob du es bist."

"Wer denn sonst" Rae hob ihr Fahrrad die Kellertreppe nach unten. Schließlich kam sie wieder nach oben und rieb sich die eiskalten Finger und brennenden Ohren.

"Hey, Mom. Da bin ich wieder."

"Das sehe ich", kam die belustigte Antwort. "Begrüßt du jetzt erst einmal unsere Gäste"

"Na klar. Einen Augenblick noch." Sie brachte ihren Rucksack in ihr Zimmer und ging dann über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte die Gäste ihrer Mutter. Anschließend öffnete sie die Küchentür und holte sich etwas zu trinken.

_Blödheit, _dachte sie während sie ins Glas starrte, _da vergesse ich doch echt meine Flasche. Und das zur Karateprüfung... _Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer.

"He, Josh. Hast du... Was machst du denn hier, Spock?"

"Meine Eltern", sagte er und deutete zu den auf der Couch sitzenden Erwachsenden herüber.

"Aha...", wunderte sich Rae und runzelte die Stirn. "Zufälle gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht"

Josh gickste bloß aufgedreht und fragte"Wie war die Prüfung? Bestanden"

"Na klar doch, ich mach ja keine halben Sachen."

"Oh nein. Also Grüngurt. Jetzt hab ich wohl nichts mehr zu lachen, was?"

"Genau", lachte seine Schwester ihn an.

"So ein Mist" Josh schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor.

"Du tust mir ja so leid, J", spottete seine Schwester gutmütig.

"Du bist so nett, Rae"

"Ich weiß! So bin ich eben" Sie zwinkerte Spock verschwörerisch zu.

Nachdenklich sah Spocks Mutter von Rae zu Spock und wieder zurück. Dann grinste sie verhalten.

"Essen. Zu Tisch", meldete Ricarda an. Minuten später saßen alle am Tisch.

"Hey, Josh. Schöne Grüße übrigens von Joe. Er sagte, wenn du noch mal eine Gürtelprüfung sausen lassen würdest ohne dich abzumelden, könntest du deine Knochen einsammeln und dir nen neuen Verein suchen gehen."

"Oookay. Der scheint sauer gewesen zu sein..."

"Na, du bist gut. Sauer ist gar kein Ausdruck. Gekocht hat er", kommentierte Rae die Laune ihres Trainers.

"Oh je, ich kann mich dann wohl auf was gefasst machen", murmelte Josh plötzlich kleinlaut.

"Ach was, du kennst ihn doch. Bis dahin hat der das längst wieder vergessen." "Na hoffentlich."

Später saßen alle in Rae's Zimmer auf dem Boden und waren in irgendein mehr oder weniger tiefgründiges Gesprächsthema vertieft.

"Und?", frage Josh plötzlich.

"Und was?", fragte Spock unschuldig.

Josh grinste. "Wie ist es so, mit meiner Schwester zusammen zu sein?"

Rae und Spock warfen ihm einen entnervten Blick zu.

"Dazu sage ich nichts", kam die Antwort von Spock.

"Jaja, du denkst jetzt, sag bloß nix falsches, oder", zog Josh ihn auf.

"Joshy, du fliegst gleich achtkant aus dem Raum", warnte Rae.

"Oh... Jetzt hab ich aber Angst..."

"Solltest du auch haben. Nach Teisho-Uchi oder Ura-Mawashi-Geri sagst du bestimmt nix mehr."

"Jaah, gut möglich. Die Techniken kenn ich zwar nicht, aber ich glaube, ich sollte dich jetzt nicht herausfordern..."

"Sehr gut", freute sich Rae und lehnte sich gegen Spock. Spocks Mutter sah in das Zimmer.

"Spock? Es ist spät, wir wollen zurück." "Gut", antwortete Spock und stand sofort auf. "Bis morgen, Rae. Ciao Josh."

"Bis morgen, Spock", erwiderte Rae.


	10. Das Date und eine Erkenntnis

** Das Date und eine Erkenntnis**

Am nächsten Tag stand Rae überpünktlich am Treffpunkt in der Innenstadt.

Wenig später erschien auch Spock.

"Hey", lächelte sie und gab ihm einen kleinen Bussi auf die Wange.

"Hi. Ich freue mich dich zu sehen", gab er zurück und erwiderte scheu das Lächeln. Die beiden schlenderten los.

"Meine Mutter ahnt schon was", berichtete Spock nach ein paar Metern, "sie sieht mich seit gestern abend immer so komisch an."

Rae grinste. "Wundert mich jetzt gar nicht. Ich hab gestern wirklich etwas merkwürdig gegrinst. Meine Mutter meinte auch schon, ich sollte ihr meinen Freund doch mal vorstellen."

"Sie kennt mich doch", murmelte Spock etwas verwirrt.

"Naja, mehr oder weniger. Josh meinte zwar, ich hätte mich verknallt, aber sie weiß nicht das es sich hierbei um dich handelt."

"Ahso. Ist bei meiner Mutter ja auch so. Wir sollten unsere Eltern demnächst mal aufklären."

"Okay", stimmte Rae zu. "Glaubst du, dass dein Vater was gegen mich hat"

"Wieso sollte er? Man muss dich doch nur angucken um dich liebzuhaben."

"Oh." Auf Rae's Wangen legte sich ein leichter Rothauch.

"Du musst jetzt nicht rot werden, das war ernst gemeint."

"Eben deshalb ja. Das war schon wieder so n schönes Kompliment."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie zusammen in der Pizzeria.

"Glaubst du, dass die hier vegetarische Pizza haben"

"Na klar haben die. Das gibt's doch in jeder guten Pizzeria."

"Na dann. Und weißt du schon was du nimmst?"

"Das selbe wie immer", lachte Rae zurück. "Pizza Hawaii."

"Das ist die mit den Ananasstücken obendrauf, oder"

"Genau! Bist ja ein richtiger Pizzafachmann", lobte sie.

"Im Gegenteil. Ich ess fast nie Pizza."

"Dein Ernst? Oder gibt's das auf Vulkan nicht"

"Doch schon..."

"Komisch. Bei uns ist das so: wenn irgendwas passiert ist, was man im entferntesten mal feiern könnte, gibt's bei uns Pizza oder Paella."

"Paella? Das kenn ich nicht."

"Das ist ein spanisches Nationalgericht", erklärte Rae.

"Hört sich nach was an."

"Hört sich nicht nur so an, ist es auch. Du kriegst das schon noch zwischen die Zähne."

"Ich hoffe doch", meinte Spock und begutachtete die Pizza, die gerade vor ihn hingestellt wurde.

"Sieht doch lecker aus", kommentierte Rae Spocks vegetarische Pizza und warf nur eine Sekunde später einen Blick auf ihre eigene.

Die Unterhaltung dünnte nun etwas aus, beide waren mit ihrer Pizza fast vollauf beschäftigt. Anschließend schlenderten sie durch den Stadtpark. Irgendwann fasste Spock behutsam nach ihrer Hand.  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, lächelte und drückte sanft seine Hand. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Spocks Schulter und atmete tief durch.

"Was hast du", fragte Spock alarmiert und schob sie in eine stille Ecke zu einer Bank hinüber.

"Nichts... ich bin nur so happy."

Das verstand Spock vollkommen, ging es ihm doch nicht anders. Rae gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
Spock erwiderte diesen Kuss und beide waren sich sicher, als er die Verschmelzungspunkte in ihrem Gesicht berührte: Wir gehören zusammen. Nichts kann uns mehr trennen. Wir werden nie mehr alleine sein.

THE END


End file.
